Truth or Dare
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Four guys, lots of beers and a 'harmless' game of truth or dare. What could possibly go wrong! Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Slight Bad Language XD I hope you guys like it and if u can, please leave a review...I'll appreciate it A LOT! X3 ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Slight Bad Language **

**Just having a bit of fun with my two favourite Shield characters... X3 I hope you guys like it and if u can please, please, please leave a review. It will only take a second and it will make me incredibly happy! Thanks in advance! XD**

**Also, I do NOT own The Shield or any of the characters! **

_**Truth or Dare **_

'Guess it's my turn ladies.' Ronnie, Lem and Shane rolled their eyes in union at Vic's insult. For all his sexist dissing everyone knew Vic had great respect for the female cops, especially the ones he managed to get into his bed. He took a good swing of his beer and stared over the other three members of the Strike Team, his eyes lingering over Lem. 'Lem.'

'Shit.' The other two let loose a breath of relief, having dodged a bullet, and looked instead at Vic, wondering what devious scheme he had planned this time. It was after working hours and they were pretty much the only ones still there. They were pulling a late all-nighter, waiting for one of their C.I.s to deliver a piece of info. Well, Vic was but they all waited around since they had nothing better to do anyway. Technically speaking they weren't allowed to drink while on the clock but then again...they also weren't allowed to employ the tactics they usually did...

'Truth or dare?' Lem scoffed as if the answer was obvious.

'Dare.' Ronnie and Shane chorused their approval with a whistle and a loud 'Hell yeah!'.

'Was hoping you'd say that.' If Lem hadn't realized he was in deep trouble by then the mischievous glint in Vic's eyes was a dead give-away.

'Shit.' Too late to back away now... Him and his damn bravado.

'I dare you to...' The three leaned in slightly, dying to hear the challenge. Vic had them hooked and he was loving it. ' Kiss Shane on the mouth. A nice, French smooch and it has to last at least 5 seconds.'

'Oh! Snap!'Ronnie jumped back in his seat, bountiful laughter streaming from his throat. Vic looked pleased. There was no way Lem would do it. Which meant he would admit defeat and there was nothing sweeter than victory.

'Wh-What?!' Shane leaped to his feet while Lem was too stunned to say or do anything. He stared open eyed at Vic, wondering if he'd hear correctly.

'You hear me. French kiss, 5 seconds. Or admit defeat.' Shane sunk back in the seat, throwing Lem a look which pretty much stated 'come near me and I will shoot you'. Though he wasn't that worried... He doubted Lem would do it. The blonde threw his head back and gulped the remaining half of his beer bottle. Vic watched him smugly. Once that drink was finished the guy would admit his defeat and he would be free to lord it over him for...oh he didn't know...the next three months. And that was getting off easy.

Suddenly Lem banged the empty bottle on the table and, managing to take everyone by surprise including himself, he grabbed the back of Shane's head before the later had a chance to react and crushed their lips together. A deadly silence fell across the room. The dare was for the kiss to be French so Lem Frenched it up. He bit softly on Shane's lower lip and the other unconsciously let it drop, allowing Lem's tongue to dart inside. When he felt the blonde's verbal muscle rub against his, he finally snapped out of his daze though and he grabbed Lem's shoulders, pushing against them half-heartedly but Lem refused to withdraw. He made sure to count to 5 and held for a second more just for good measure. Before he withdrew Shane was struck by the realization that what he tasted on Lem's tongue was beer and something which reminded him of watermelons...

'Good enough?' Lem fixed his stunned boss with a challenging look and Vic blinked.

'Um...Yeah. That'll do.' Ronnie grinned, choosing to tactfully not mention what had just happened between two of his best friends. Vic tried to smirk but he was a little irked at having lost the possibility of a quick win. Shane was looking anywhere other than at the other three, refusing to meet any of their gazes and drowning his faint blush in his bottle. Lem leaned back, content with having surprised everyone in the room.

'All right then. My turn.' This was certainly going to be a very interesting night...

* * *

'Man, you sure you're okay to drive?' Lem turned to look at Shane, nearly losing his balance in the spin. Out of all of them he'd definitely had the most drinks and it was showing. Shane watched him as they exited in the parking lot and he was certain the blonde hadn't managed to string two steps in a straight line. Vic and Ronnie were already gone, having ditched the gathering early and leaving the cleaning up to them. Nice to know they had dependable friends...

'What? Sure. I can drive.' Lem turned his head from side to side, looking completely lost.

'Right, I believe that. Do you even know where you parked your two wheeled death machine?' It wasn't a secret that Shane didn't much like motorcycles. He just couldn't understand why any idiot would willingly put themselves in harm's way like that when a car was far more secure and stable. Four wheels were better than two. It was math!

'Hey, don't diss my ride. She's the best girl I ever had.' Lem looked around again. 'It's...um...somewhere around there.' He pointed in the far distance, not even in the direction of the parking lot.

'That's it. I'm not letting you get behind any wheel. Come on, I'm driving you home.' Shane neared the blonde and began leading him towards his own car, fishing the keys out of his pocket.

'You don't have to do that. I can walk.' Shane actually scoffed at that absurd idea.

'Yeah. Now that's an idea. A cop walking, alone in the dead of night, while clearly drunk. That can't possible end badly. Do you even know how many enemies we have on the streets just waiting to sink a knife in our guts? I'm sure they wouldn't bother you at all.' He applied the sarcasm thickly. Lem shrugged and remained silent, seeing Shane's point.

The most sober of the duo, opened the driver's door while Lem went around to the front passenger's seat and let himself in. Shane ran his hands over his face, trying to calm himself but no matter how many times he swallowed or how many cigarettes he smoked he couldn't seem to wash the taste of watermelon off his tongue. And it made him hungry for more...

He slid behind the wheel and banged the door shut with an angry bang. Lem glanced at him but knew better than to say anything. The drive was quiet. Very little traffic crowded the midnight streets and with the exception of the usual nightlife noise, it was silent as the grave. Lem felt the tension in the car as thick as if it was a physical entity right there with them, a third passenger, and he wanted to say something but he didn't know if he should break the unspoken vow of silence. Was Shane pissed off at him? He couldn't blame him... He swallowed drily and prayed that wasn't the case. He really didn't want to fight with Shane. He liked Shane...Maybe a little too much.

'Hey?'

'Yeah?' Lem answered a bit too eagerly but he was damn relieved to hear the other detective speak.

'Wanna come over to my place and grab a coffee or something? To sober up. I don't want to feel guilty if you end up burning your place down because you were too drunk to remember turning on the stove.' Shane kept his eyes glued to the road ahead of him, sporting a mask of absolute vigilance, even if he was the only driver around.

'Yeah...That would suck.' They both swallowed at the same time when they thought of that verb, to suck. Only their minds took it quite literally.

'Yeah...' Neither was naive enough not to understand what they were really talking about but both were too stubborn to ask the question first. Therefore coffee became an excuse... All they needed was an excuse.

Silence descended on them like a curtain once more but this time they were both too lost in their thoughts to notice. Shane parked the car, bringing the side wheels over the pavement to prevent the chance of some ass-hole driving too close to the train of parked vehicles and _accidentally_ swipe his side mirror. God knew it had happened before and it will happen again.

'We're here.' Shane pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out. Lem did the same, feeling a hell of a lot more sober than a few minutes ago. He waited for Shane to take the lead and followed him up the steps to his apartment, his hands shoved in his jean pockets, making him look awfully suspicious. He hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt. Not because he hadn't slept with another man before or because he didn't want to sleep with Shane, because he'd lost count of the amount of dreams he'd hand where he pounded into his friend like his life depended on it, but what if Shane wouldn't like it? What if he'd end up souring the deal and miss his chance? Then again, he never thought there ever would be a chance so the whole current development was a surprise in itself...He made a mental note to do something nice for Vic for getting the ball rolling but without letting him know the truth.

The rattle of keys brought him back to reality and he watched Shane find the right one, shoving it in the lock, twisting it and filling the stairway with a loud click. He glanced at Lem, his eyes betraying his lust, before he pushed the door and stepped inside. Shane's eyes were dark, Lem knew because he'd been secretly looking at him for months, but they weren't that dark. No...That was definitely lust. Lem sucked in a calming breath and followed Shane inside.

One step over the threshold and he was pushed against the slammed door, Shane's lips going straight for the kill. Lem didn't need any further invitation and he eagerly responded, their tongues dancing around each other like freshly found long lost lovers. Lem pushed Shane's leather jacket down his shoulders and it fell to the ground, leaving him only in his black shirt. Lem was just wearing a grey t-shirt, tight around his muscular torso.

Shane took care of the buttons of his shirt otherwise Lem would have just ripped it apart. Once he undid the last button though, Lem's hands settled on his hips and he found himself in the blonde's place. Shane gasped when he felt the door frame press against his back but the breath rush out of him when one of Lem's knees pushed in between his legs and his thighs rubbed against that oh so sensitive spot.

Shane joined his hands behind Lem's back, drawing him in for another tongue twisting kiss, before his hands began working on the other's shirt. He wanted to feel skin not fabric. Fortunately his friend was on the same page and he pulled his top over his head and threw it on the floor as if it had offended him in some way. Shane's fingers began traveling the folds of muscles immediately and Lem was all too happy to latch his lips to the exposed throat in front of him. He nipped and sucked on a spot along the jugular, leaving a bright mark that couldn't be hidden with the collar of a shirt. Oh yeah, he wanted the world to know Shane was his and he was going to take good care of him.

Lem felt Shane's fingers stray to his belt and he pushed them away gently. He smiled wickedly when the other threw him a questioning look. The blonde trailed kisses all the way along Shane's centre line, descending from neck to chest to stomach. He crouched in between Shane's legs and the other finally understood Lem's plan. His fingers fisted the blonde hair and the hold tightened when Lem's tongue plunged inside his navel.

'Lem...You don't have to...' Lem glanced up at him, taking in Shane's dark blush and stormy irises. He also noticed the messy hair which brought his eyes to the thin river of fresh perspiration winding down his neck. The sight was a major turn on and his dreams didn't even come close to the original.

'I know what I'm doing and you'll thank me once I get started.' During their dialogue exchange Lem's hands weren't idle. They made quick work of Shane's belt and unzipped his jeans, moving to grasp the waist band of the brunette's boxers. When Lem tugged he pulled down all article of clothing in one smooth go and Shane gasped at the sudden change in temperature. 'Someone's happy to see me.' Lem smirked, deliberately blowing hot air across the tip of the member standing proudly to attention.

'Shut up...' Shane's nails dug harder into Lem's scalp, having to fight every impulse which screamed for him to just buck his hips inside the other detective's teasing mouth.

'No, no, no. You want me to open my mouth wide not shut it up.' Lem felt the jolt in Shane's hips and he pressed them more firmly against the door.

'I want you to suck my dick.' Shane attempted to make it sound like a coarse insult, like he usually did out on the street, but he really wanted Lem to do it so it came out like more of a plea.

'What a filthy mouth.' But Lem decided to comply with his partner's wishes and he swiped his tongue out, tasting the salty taste of Shane's already leaking pre-cum. Shane hissed and the muscles along his arms strained, fighting off the desire to force Lem into taking the entire length in. His efforts were rewarded however when Lem did exactly that, letting the tip hit the back of his throat with smoothness acquired only through experience.

Shane had a dirty mouth, that much Lem knew from hanging around the Strike Team but he could have never imagined the sort of profanities rolling down the other detective's tongue when he increased his pace. Shane called his name, a warning, and just before he climaxed Lem pulled back. He flicked his tongue out and tasted some of the white seed trailing down his left cheek to his chin, a wicked grin stretching his lips. Shane's hands moved to his shoulders, using Lem to steady himself since his legs seemed to have lost their bones.

Lem watched him, thinking of what he'll do next while he whipped his face with the back of his hand. He rose back up, causing Shane to lean harder into the vertical surface, and pressed their lips back together in a fervent kiss but not as demanding as the first couple of ones. He made sure to swallow Shane's shallow gasps, loving the way the other detective pressed his fingertips harder into his flesh.

He'd been at Shane's place before, a couple of times for after work pizzas, beers, movies or games, so he knew the layout as well as his own place. He began leading the still dazed brunette towards the bedroom, his hands pressed possessively against his hips. One even ventured to grope Shane's ass and Lem smirked when he was rewarded with a kiss breaking gasp. It gave him the opportunity to taste Shane's neck and he ran his tongue over the protruding jugular ravenously, applying pressure and feeling the vibrations of his friend's living pulse. It was definitely stronger than usually...

Lem sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Shane down after him, allowing him to straddle his waist, while he ran his hands along Shane's back. He felt the other detective's arousal grow again, feeling the stir down south pressing against his own and he ginned against the skin of Shane's shoulder. He never knew he had this sort of power over his friend but now that he did... Well, he would be able to get away with far more favours.

Shane glanced down at Lem when he felt his fingers trace his hip bones. There was an edge of alarm to the dark eyes but it was drowned in lust, desire and trust. It was enough to make Lem positively go insane and both pairs of lips met in a passionate dance. Shane moved his hips, allowing Lem to spread his legs further, willingly walking across unexplored territory. Though he had had the occasional fantasy involving a man, Lem being his latest plague, Shane had never actually been intimate with a male. He didn't have a clue what to do, past the obvious, so he allowed Lem free reign. But...

'W-Wait...' Lem paused, drawing back slightly to look into Shane's eyes.

'What is it?' He saw the uncertainty in the darker eyes but he knew Shane was not about to put a stop to this destructive chain of events Vic set in motion with a Truth or Dare game. The proof was written all over his wanton face.

'I don't have any lubricant.' Shane shrugged apologetically and cursed inwardly. If he had to take it dry then so help him he would, because there was no way he could just get up and go, but he wasn't a fan of pain...The occasional rough foreplay sure, but not pain. Lem watched him for a second before he chuckled, laughing harder when Shane threw him a confused glance.

'That's what you're worried about? Don't worry man, I got us covered.' That didn't really soothe Shane's confusion though and he arched an eyebrow, implying the obvious question, but Lem chose to show him instead.

In one smooth move, he reversed their positions, getting Shane on his back and moving in between his automatically parted legs. He took advantage of the dropped guard and moved back between the tanned thighs, making sure to rub their needs together. He continued to thrust his hips forwards until Shane was painfully hard again and was practically threatening to run Lem over with his car if he didn't hurry the fuck up. Lem wouldn't have been surprised if Shane pulled out a gun and shot him for teasing so damn much but he couldn't help himself. Seeing the other detective's flushed face and begging eyes was more intoxicating than dope.

'Hold on a sec while I go get something.'

'Wh-What?!...' But Shane's disbelieving yell came too late and went unanswered. Lem was already out the door, leaving him in a very compromising state, and about half a dozen curses threatened to let themselves heard. Shane threw his head back into the sheets, sporting an annoyed pout, his hand moving to his aching need. If Lem was going to be a jackass then fine! He would just have to finish up by himself...Picturing Lem's clear blue eyes watching him and his tough fingers circling his member, rather than his own hand, he began solving his problem. He remembered Lem's sinfully good tongue wrap itself around his length and a low moan broke free form his larynx.

'That's a nice view.' Shane's eyes snapped open and they met Lem's watching ones, his hand freezing as if caught in the cookie jar. The blonde crawled back on top of him, moving further up the bed. 'Don't stop on my account.' His voice was low and husky, the hot breath dancing across Shane's parted lips. The other detective did as he was told, basking in the intensity of Lem's surveillance.

He felt Lem push his thighs apart, bringing his knees up and forcing the balls of his feet to rest on the edge of the bedframe. Then one of the hands left his skin only to return a little later and probe against his virgin entrance. He widened his eyes but he didn't have a chance to say a word before that same finger allowed itself in, sliding smoothly past the defence of his clenched wall of muscles. There was something sleek coating the digit, something suspiciously similar to oil but Shane's mind was far too busy with deciding between which noise to make to care.

'Relax your muscles. You're in good hands.' Lem smirked, the gesture intended to reassure his friend, and Shane tried to do as he was told, used to following orders. He pressed the back of his head into the sheets, straightening his spine, and focused on his breathing. He didn't stop the surge of sensations rushing over him every time Lem pushed inside him and slowly his body became addicted, his hips bucking eagerly into the hand before he realized it. He accepted the second finger hungrily and welcomed the third one too. His hands balled into fists and yanked at the sheets, needing the support of something physical while Lem stretched him open.

'I think you're ready.' Lem's lips pressed against his stomach, the tongue tracing the navel, while Shane wondered what exactly he was ready for. When realization dawned on him Lem was already in position and pushing inside his magmatic heat. He slowed down when he was nearly all the way in, giving Shane time to adjust, and paused for a couple of seconds when he was sheathed fully in. Shane wrapped his legs around his waist, drawing him in closer, and that was as good a confirmation for his readiness as any.

Lem wasn't a rough lover but he was too riled up to go gently. He buried himself inside Shane with power but not with the intent to cause pain, though his worries were set aside when Shane began chanting his name like a mantra, mixing it with broken curses, noises which could only be associated with sex and pleas for harsher treatment. And who was Lem to refuse? This was his best friend's wish after all...

Shane joined his hands around Lem's neck and pulled him down in a desperate, sloppy kiss. He raked his nails through the dirty blond hair, digging them deeper the closer he got to his orgasm. He nearly uprooted the strands unfortunate enough to be under his fingertips when he was hit by his second climax, this one so much more violent than the first one. He felt Lem's lips press to his and he pried his loosened grip from his burning scalp, freeing himself to rut wildly inside the sated detective, chasing his own release.

Shane wasn't really aware of when Lem came but he felt his friend fall across his chest and he heard his raspy breath. His hand moved to wind around the blonde's back, content to simply feel the other man's heat while the last of the mind-numbing pleasure washed over him. The night certainly took a turn for the better...

'Wonder what would have happened if you chose Truth.' A drowsy chuckle was his only answer.

* * *

**Well it's a good thing he chose dare! XD Oh Vic... You played match making without even realizing it X3 **

**Thank You very much for the read and I hope you liked it! Also, if u could leave a review I would appreciate it A LOT! O3O **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
